Amazed
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: Theres a dance coming up. will InuYasha let her go or will he be dragged back with her? Hojo and InuYasha clashing. Very cute, and fluffy. PLEZ R&R! i Dont own InuYasha or the song 'Amazed' by lonestar.


1Fanfic

Oneshot

Amazed

I do not own InuYasha or the song 'Amazed' by lonestar.. (It is my favorite love song of all time.)

Kagome sat along the edge of a river, silently watching the water pass her by. InuYasha sat in a tree nearby watching her every movement.

'That dance is coming up in my era and I haven't got a date yet. Oh well it's not like I'll actually be able to go anyway inuyasha will never let me go. But maby if I ask him...NO! He wont let me go. We only have one shard left and Naraku is finally dead so he doesn't need me around anymore.' she thought so sadly. She sighed and laid down on the soft grass. It tickled her skin. Normally she would have smiled but her thoughts wouldn't allow her to. She closed her eyes and let out another unhappy sigh. This time a male voice answered.

"What's the matter now wench?" asked inuyasha sitting down beside her.

" nothing inuyasha I was just thinking."

"Your spending an awful lot of time doing that kagome. You gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours, or am I gonna haffta force it out of ya?

" no inuyasha its nothing you need to bother with"

" awwwwe come on don't you even trust me by now? Even after all we been through together?

" sure I trust you inuyasha but nothings wrong really."

" kagome you are THE worst liar I ever met"

with another sigh kagome told him everything about the dance coming up and how she wasn't going to ask him to go with her to the dance or even ask to go home. She also said that she didn't want to annoy him.

"Keh. You were stressing over something like that? I should have known as much. You stupid wench.

Kagome said nothing. She just held her head in her lap looking utterly depressed. 'I hate it when he calls me stupid wench.' she thought.

InuYasha saw how sad she looked and it made him feel guilty. 'awwe man I hate it when she gets like this ill have to do something...'

"I'll go" he muttered.

" what? Sorry I couldn't hear since you were muttering again."

"I said I'll go!" He raised his voice so she could hear. Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her, yet she was so happy. She didn't know what to say so she said the first words that popped into her head.

" thank you so much InuYasha." she whispered. To InuYasha her voice sounded softer then the gentle breeze through the trees around them.

"Keh, whatever"

**later that day**

"Come on InuYasha, we still have to go shopping for some suitable clothes for you."

" yeah, yeah coming." said InuYasha slowly walking behind the woman from the distant future towards the bone-eaters well.

" hey InuYasha"

" what now!"

"I'll race you the rest of the way"

"Are you mad! You'll lose!"

"Not if you don't cheat!"

" your on wench" InuYasha walked up and stood beside kagome smirking with a mischievous glint in his eye as if planning something evil. When Kagome signaled for them to go to go, the two teens exploded into a run towards the well. InuYasha decided to toy with kagome. Kagome ran full speed along the path to the bone-eaters well. She gasped as she nearly lost her footing when InuYasha came running up beside her.

"Your not as slow as I thought kagome."

" thanks InuYasha."

The well came into sight. InuYasha decided to annoy kagome now. He slowly and steady pulled ahead as if to mock her.

"HA! I WIN! I hate to say I told you so kagome but... I told you so"

" that's no fair InuYasha you cheated!"

"Keh call it whatever you want I still beat you." at his cocky words, kagome slid her legs over the well and jumped in, smiling when she felt the blue light's warmth envelop her. She landed gracefully in her time, 500 years In the future. She moved to side of the well instantly to give InuYasha room to land as well. He lightly landed with a soft 'thud'.

Come on let's get this over with" he said firmly, yet gently, wrapping hi strong arms around her tiny waist and jumped out of the well. He carried her to her bedroom window and opened it the way he always did. He slid in and put kagome down on her bed.

" thanks InuYasha" she said grabbing her purse and checking her wallet to see if she had enough money for clothes for InuYasha.

" cant do a thing without me"

" I could have used the door InuYasha"

" keh" kagome rolled her eyes as InuYasha bent over so that she could climb on.

" alright whatever you say now let's go" the boy and girl exited the same way they came in. InuYasha ran to the mall with kagome's direction.

**At the mall**

" what's this place called again? Asked InuYasha in awe.

" it's called a mall"

" it's huge!" he exclaimed looked around from place to place in pure amazement. Kagome just smiled and shook her head. It was quite amusing to see InuYasha look so stunned and confused.

" come with me" she said taking him by the wrist and dragging him to the nearest store that sold men's clothes. After a lot of time, walking and kagome's patience they finally found something InuYasha something he would allow himself to be dressed up in, and something he looked good in.

" Sota will help you with the pants and I cant help you with anything else." said kagome, walking beside InuYasha getting ready to leave.

" whatever. Can we go yet?" InuYasha asked tapping his foot with impatience.

" not yet I still need something to wear remember?" she said walking out of the store with InuYasha by her side.

"Kagome!" said a familiar voice from behind. Kagome stiffened and froze. 'oh no.'she turned around and smiled at Hojo.

"Hello Hojo" she said politely, "what brings you hear?" nervousness crept into her voice but Hojo didn't seem to notice.

" im just here looking for something to wear to the dance. I take it that you are to?"

" me and InuYasha." she looked up at the fuming half demon. He looked down at her for only a moment not wanting to take his eyes off Hojo. He placed a protective on Kagome's shoulder.

" how are you feeling by the way? Your mom said that you couldn't come to school because of amnesia."

"Yeah I'm fine." she said. 'I just have to have a little talk with gramps about this...'

" well Hojo, it was nice talking to you but we should go." she said feeling InuYasha's temper flare.

" okay Kagome, I'll see you around."

" bye Hojo"

Bye kagome"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when Hojo finally left.

"It's about time Homo left" said InuYasha, very satisfied with his disappearance.

" InuYasha his name is hojo not homo."

" Whatever"

" don't make me use the word..."

" now ,now there's no need for that is there!"asked a panicked and backing away slowly.

" baby" was all Kagome could say while she walked off to her favorite clothing store.

**A little later **

kagome held the dress up to her slim form. 'This should fit nicely' she thought. The dress draped down to the floor and was forest green in color. The sleeves were long and were tight and covered her arms right down to the wrists. The sleeves rolled off the shoulders, showing them off.

" hey wench, are yo gonna be all day or what?" asked a certain hanyou.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she payed for the dress and walked out to go home with InuYasha by her side.

**That night**

"Hurry up kagome or I'll leave without you!**"**

" I'm comingInuYasha, must you be so impatient? And besidesyou don't even know the way" she said coming down the stairs.

" I do so-" he had time to say before he was awed by her beauty. She wore her hair down. ( as usual) the dress looked perfect on her. She looked like a goddess of the forest.

" whoa, you uh, umm, uh, look nice." he mumbled. Kagome smiled at the compliment and took his hand and led him out the door.

" thank you"

**At the dance**

the dance was in full swing when they arrived. InuYasha and Kagome danced to the beat until a slow song came on. They took this opportunity to go get some punch. That is until Hojo asked Kagome to dance. She accepted. She told InuYasha she would be back in a little bit. As sat at the table alone he quietly growled at Hojo. When he wrapped his arms around kagome's waist and Kagome's around hojo's neck and began to sway to the music, InuYasha ha to look away before he punched someone. That someone would have been Hojo.

InuYasha was relieved when the song ended. But another slow song came on and Kagome rushed over to him.

" InuYasha dance with me please? This is my favorite love song." she said grabbing his wrists and leading towards the dance floor. He saw this as an way to show-off to Homo and besides, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy holding her like this. He willingly wrapped his arms aroundher waist and this time, he was the one swaying with her to this strange music. She hoisted her arms around his neck. They locked gazes. Chocolate orbs meeting gold. Both of them felt warmth overpower them.

_every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more then I can take_. _Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I hear thoughts, I can see your dreams._

Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha couldn't help it. He snuck a glance over towards where Hojo was watching. He smirked when he saw the look on his face. He looked green with envy. Kagome never rested her head on his shoulder. InuYasha turned his attention back to the beauty resting her head on his shoulder. he smiled and tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer. She too tightened her grip. And smiled when she felt InuYasha rest his head on hers.

_I don't know how you do what you do. Im so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

Kagome felt InuYasha's head lift off of hers. He cupped a clawed hand under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at his.

"InuYasha...?"

"Kagome..." was all the time he had to say before her his lips landed over hers. Kagome responded. His kiss was gentle and his lips were soft. She didn't want to break but she broke when InuYasha did. Kagome, once again, rested her head on his shoulder. InuYasha was glad she didn't pull away through the whole thing. He felt himself rest his head on hers. Hojo was nowhere to be found he noticed.

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me. Baby you surround me. and touch every place in my heart. Well it feels like the first time, every time. I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes. _

_I don't know how you do what you do. Im so in lo_ve you._ It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. _ _Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you. _

_Every little thing that you do im so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_. _Forever and ever_. _ Every little thing that you do, ohhh, every little thing that you baby im amazed by you._

When the song ended they broke away. InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and began running out the doors and into the night.

'I'm being carried away by a moonlight shadow' ( it's a song by DDR) she thought as he swiftly ran through the streets. Then she realized something. He wasn't headed towards the higurashi shrine, instead he ran the other way.

" InuYasha where are you taking me?"

" just trust me Kagome." came the reply. She nodded and leaned against him. before she knew it she was at the park. InuYasha jumped up onto the monkey bars and set kagome down and he of coarse sat beside her. A warm breeze blew off the blossoms of a sakura tree there way. it looked as if it was snowing. The air smelled of blossoms. The moonlight lit everything up like a lantern.

" oh InuYasha it's so beautiful." she sighed in awe.

" figured you'd like it." he replied as his fingers began searching for hers. when he found it he laced his through hers and squeezed it. He looked over at her when she returned the affectionate squeeze. She had no idea why he was showing his emotions all of a sudden but she was certainly not going to complain.

' she looks so beautiful by moonlight' thought InuYasha. It was true. She did look nice under the light of the moon. Her eyes sparkled by it's light, and it gave her hair silvery highlights. But the thing he loved most right now was her smile. The same smile that brought him out of his darkness. The same smile that found his wandering soul. And the same smile that showed him where he belonged, and brought him home. So warm and kind, so loving and open. InuYasha brought his face to hers and kissed her again. She kissed back and it was just like in the gym at her school only this kiss wasn't as soft. He was shocked when she deepened the kiss but that quickly turned to happiness. They refused to pull away until the need for air was apparent.

" I love you Kagome."

" I love you too InuYasha"

w-will y-you stay with me, by my side?

" yes InuYasha forever and ever."

**The end**

phew that's done. How did you like that? Plez review. Just so you know I got something else In the works to. It's called 'Sick in bed' it should be up in a little bit. Thanx and cya or as others say Ja ne!


End file.
